Consuelo
by Nahiara
Summary: One-shot Yuri/Shoujo-ai. Era una tarde tranquila, por lo que Sakura decidió dar un paseo. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que se encontraría a Tenten... Y menos en esas condiciones. SakuTen/leve NejiTen.


Lo único que tengo que decir antes de la historia es que agradezco muchísimo la ayuda de **Higurashi **(del foro "Duelo Literario"), quien me ayudó a corregir esto.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

—_¿Qué está pasando aquí? _—pensó Sakura, sin creer lo que veía.

Esa tarde había salido a dar un paseo por el parque de la aldea, ya que el clima era óptimo para una caminata tranquila. Pero claro, _eso _perturbaba toda su tranquilidad, reemplazándola por preocupación.

Era una imagen que nunca había pensado, siquiera; una inesperada y no deseada sorpresa. En un banco, que se encontraba frente a ella, una chica de pelo castaño se hallaba encogida sobre sí misma y respiraba irregularmente. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que estaba llorando; lo había vivido en carne propia varias veces.

Se acercó discretamente y, cuando ya estuvo a su lado, posó con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro de la desconsolada chica.

—Tenten —la llamó en un susurro. La aludida volteó.

Cuando la vio, algo frío golpeó el pecho de Sakura; sus ojos castaños, normalmente llenos de vida, estaban rojos y su rostro, pálido.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para poder hablar de nuevo, la impresión la había dejado muda. Era tan extraño verla así de destrozada cuando normalmente era muy alegre… extraño y horrible.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, preocupada.

La chica sólo apartó la mirada.

—Nada —y luego respiró con esfuerzo, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sakura se sentó junto a la chica, mirándola con algo de tristeza.

—No digas "nada". Es obvio que pasa _algo, _una no llora porque sí… y menos tú.

—No hables como si me conocieras —aunque sus palabras debían sonar duras, sólo resultaron débiles.

Por largo rato reinó entre las dos un silencio, sólo roto por los sollozos de Tenten.

La situación era destrozadora para Sakura, quien siempre había visto a su compañera como a una chica muy fuerte y optimista. Verla actuar de esa manera le partía el corazón, necesitaba saber qué le sucedía… debía ser algo horrible.

Reflexionó acerca del motivo de la otra para estar así. Cuando pensó acerca de lo que posiblemente podría ser, una sola opción parecía encajar: _amor_. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento, aunque no supo por qué lo hacía.

De repente, ella habló.

—¿Por qué rayos te quedas? ¡Vete! —le ordenó.

Su voz era poco firme, pero se podía notar enfado. Sakura se debatió por un momento en qué hacer. No deseaba por ningún motivo que su compañera se enfadase con ella por ser una entrometida. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era peor dejarla así.

—No, quiero ayudarte en algo… si es que puedo.

—Pues no puedes, déjame tranquila.

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad era evidentemente inexistente en esos momentos. La respiración de Tenten estaba demasiado agitada para que lo fuese.

—Al menos dime qué te pasa.

—No —una máscara de enfado cubrió su rostro triste.

—¿Por qué no?

Tenten la miró, creía que Sakura se le había acercado por curiosidad y que después de negarse un rato, se iría. Mas los ojos verdes de la otra chica transmitían una preocupación sincera. No era como el resto, que la había pasado por alto y había abandonado el parque. No era como aquellos que la habían dejado llorando sola, sin consuelo, durante más de una hora. Parecía no serlo.

No lo era. No con ella.

—Porque es estúpido —la máscara se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Las lágrimas se derramaron con más fuerza, cayendo desde sus ojos hasta su mentón.

Sakura extendió su mano para limpiarlas.

—No importa.

Pronunció esas palabras con gran dulzura y honestidad. Un encanto casi mágico y cautivador.

Tenten susurró algo muy suavemente. Su acompañante sólo entendió algunas palabras, sólo después de analizar una y otra vez lo dicho pudo aceptar la realidad. Definitivamente había oído "Neji" y "rechazarme". Luego, tenía la historia completa.

Sakura la observó unos instantes, visiblemente sorprendida. Tenten la observó también, aunque no se percató del involuntario temblor en el labio inferior de la otra chica. Pensaba en otras cosas.

—Te dije que era estúpido.

—No, no lo era, eso es lo que creo. Es sólo… ¿Qué tan cruel fue como para dejarte así? —preguntó, aunque eso no era lo que la había dejado sorprendida. Ni siquiera tenía clara la razón.

Pero antes de que comenzara a buscar la respuesta, la chica que estaba a su lado habló, algo más calmada.

—Fue muy cruel… dijo algo de su clan y su honor. Me dejó más que claro que soy muy poco para él. Pero últimamente había sido bastante amable y… y me hice esperanzas —su súbita calma se rompió, mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos y decía con la voz más rota—. ¡Maldición, cómo odio ser tan poca cosa!

—¡No pienses así! ¡Tú no eres poca cosa! —gritó, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

Cuando los dos ojos castaños la miraron con un gesto entre tristeza y curiosidad, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar. Volvió a sentarse.

—Claro que soy poca cosa. No soy de ningún clan especial, nunca destaqué en la academia —hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente—. Incluso tú estás cumpliendo mi sueño… y ni siquiera lo habías pensado antes de que sucediese.

Su compañera la miró, con el rostro algo pálido y sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa —dijo con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Cómo ibas a saber tú que mi meta era ser igual a Tsunade-sama?

El pánico hizo su aparición en el rostro de Sakura, en especial cuando Tenten pareció recordarle a alguien… a sí misma, varios años atrás. Cuando sólo tenía doce y era constantemente opacada por sus compañeros de equipo.

Luego las lágrimas le recordaron como había sido hacía todavía más años… Cuando la llamaban frontuda y no tenía amigas.

—Tenten —susurró, mientras miraba sus pies, recordando aquellas palabras que le habían dicho hacía tanto—, talvez… Talvez tú creas que no eres más que un capullo que jamás florecerá.

Se sentía estúpida haciendo comparaciones que a ella no le correspondían, sino a Ino, pero no podía expresarlo de otra manera. En especial porque a donde fuera que mirase no veía más que plantas.

—Sin embargo — pronunció, en voz más baja—, yo veo que tú eres una flor preciosa… Opacada entre las deslumbrantes y comunes, eres especial… y mucho mejor que el resto.

La caída de lágrimas de Tenten se fue calmando, mientras sus ojos castaños, completamente abiertos, se mantenían fijos en la otra chica.

—Puede ser que no tengas muy claro tu camino, pero estoy segura de que no te rendirás. Y cuando sepas donde ir, sé que te irá excelente.

Sakura suspiró cuando terminó de decir eso. No sabía cómo se había atrevido… Había salido de su corazón... No de las memorias de su infancia.Era lo que había aprendido esos años de vida y sabía que era la verdad. Una persona como Tenten no era de las que fracasaban en la vida, no se rendía tan fácilmente.

Ni siquiera en el amor.

—Los chicos no lo son todo en el mundo, aunque a veces lo parezca —continuó, aunque no tenía claro cuál era el verdadero sentido de esa frase.

Cuando miró a su interlocutora, notó que ésta ya no lloraba, sólo le quedaban ciertos rastros del llanto en el rostro. Había escuchado y entendido todo lo que le había dicho. Se sintió muy contenta, realmente la había ayudado.

Sin previo aviso, dos brazos la rodearon… y el ambiente le pareció mucho más cálido, la tensión se relajó. Correspondió al abrazo de la que, suponía, era su nueva amiga de una manera protectora. Y, sin embargo, fue ella la que sintió seguridad.

—Gracias —susurró Tenten, mientras se separaban—, eres una gran persona, en serio. Te aprecio… muchísimo. Eres la única persona que se acercó…

Y los ojos verdes sólo pudieron enfocar la sonrisa que se iba extendiendo en el rostro de la otra chica. Una sonrisa optimista y amable, que de alguna forma, conocía perfectamente y adoraba. Respondió a ese maravilloso gesto con otro igual, aunque estaba segura de que no se acercaba ni por asomo a la belleza del original.

Otra vez, se mantuvieron en silencio. Sin embargo, ése era un silencio hermoso y tranquilo. Se escuchaba el viento en las ramas de los cerezos y nada más. Ni siquiera un pájaro.

—Y… ¿qué vas a hacer si Neji te hace sentir mal de nuevo?—preguntó con mucho cuidado, por si abría la herida que recién había recibido tratamiento.

Mas no pareció hacerlo.

—Pues —comenzó a hablar—, supongo que le diré que se vaya al infierno.

Sakura sonrió, divertida.

—Ambas sabemos que no lo harás. Eres demasiado amable para ello —declaró.

Tenten rió y, aunque todavía quedaba un rastro del llanto en todo lo que era ella, parecía bastante feliz.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo voy a aguantarlo?

La otra chica se quedó pensativa por un instante.

—Ignóralo. Bueno, de todos modos, no pienso que vaya a hacerte algo—su amiga asintió, afirmando lo que ella decía—. Pero en caso de que pase, cuéntamelo. Yo le aclararé las cosas… y lo mandaré al infierno por ti.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando notó que la miraban con algo de miedo.

—No, no lo golpearé—le aclaró—. _Después de todo, la fuerza de mis golpes es muy conocida. No puedo culparla de que tenga miedo de que golpee a la persona de la que está… a Neji._ —se dijo a sí misma, evitando usar la palabra que definiría lo que Tenten sentía.

Se quedaron calladas por un rato, pensando en lo extraño que era que ellas, dos personas que a penas habían hablado fuera de misiones, se hubiesen vuelto amigas tan de repente.

—Oye, creo que debemos irnos a casa —declaró Sakura, por fin— Es un poco tarde, ¿no?

Ambas contemplaron el cielo, el cual tenía un tono rosáceo, y supieron que, indudablemente, era la hora del crepúsculo.

—Tienes razón —susurró la otra—. Mi casa queda por ese camino. La tuya queda por otro, ¿cierto?

—Ah, sí.

—Entonces, supongo que nos tenemos que despedir ahora.

Sakura asintió, mientras interiormente se sentía algo triste. Talvez ese encuentro había nunca se repetiría.

—Bueno, entonces, nos veremos luego —esas palabras disiparon los miedos de la otra chica, quien sonrió otra vez. Aunque luego se quedó perpleja, Tenten se había acercado y le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Luego, se alejó rápidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Y cuando se marchó, Sakura recordó cierto enigma sin resolver. Cuando Tenten le había dicho qué le pasaba… ¿por qué se había sorprendido tanto? ¿Acaso pensaba que a ella no le podía pasar _eso_? Tal vez la tenía demasiado idealizada como alguien muy alegre y sin preocupaciones.

Pero no. No era eso.

—En ese momento no pensé en nada más que... Yo sólo... —susurró, mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Yo sólo me sentí… ¿celosa?

Dejó de caminar.

Sí, esa era la respuesta… Estaba celosa.

—_Porque hace mucho que no me… enamoro de alguien, claro está _—pensó apresuradamente, aunque le fue difícil aceptar el verbo "enamorarse" en su frase—_. Además, yo nunca tuve el valor de declararme así como así._

Siguió caminando, tranquilamente.

—_Ese valor es sin duda muy __envidiable__. Ajá, eso es… celosa._

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que una de sus manos estaba posada en la mejilla que Tenten había besado… y menos del ligero rubor en su rostro.

-----------------------------------------

Bueno, hice este One-shot por un reto personal en el foro "Duelo Literario". Personalmente, me gustó mucho hacerlo… lo encontré divertido y encantador. Creo que es una magia del Yuri suave/Shojo-ai, mostrar la pequeña diferencia entre la amistad y el amor. Además, puse varias cosas con doble sentido de una forma inconciente y eso realmente me hace gracia.

Cualquier critica constructiva/opinión es bien aceptada.


End file.
